


Electric Blue

by sindx_sky



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindx_sky/pseuds/sindx_sky
Summary: Ohno’s appearance was not like any other human being that ever lived in this world. He looked more like he had just jumped out straight from a fairytale books. Everyone was afraid of him because of that, except for one boy named Aiba Masaki.Written for day 2 of #TennenWeek, prompt: Animals.





	Electric Blue

Ohno Satoshi was more used to hear the question ‘ _what_ are you?’ rather than ‘ _who_ are you?’ from the people who had seen his true form for the first time.

No wonder. With those pair of gleaming electric blue eyes, a pair of short demon-like horns on his head, and a long tiger-like tail, all with the same color as his eyes, Ohno was definitely not like any other human being that ever lived in this world. He looked more like he had just jumped out straight from a fairytale books.

Even if he got asked that question a lot, Ohno could never answer it, because he himself actually didn’t know _what_ exactly he was, or _how_ he could posses all of those unique body features. But usually, before he could inform anybody who asked him about that, his interlocutor would have already run away from him, leaving him alone with the same pain in his chest.

He should’ve been accustomed to it by now, looking at just how many times the same thing happened to him. But no. Every time it happened, he still felt rejected, and it hurt just the same.

Right now, though, he was a bit confused because there’s this boy who’s actually looking at him with awe in his eyes. Not the usual scare-awe he saw on people’s face when they’re looking at his true form, but a more positive one. As if the boy was _admiring_ him. Which was impossible, actually, in Ohno’s opinion.

He could see the boy was staring intently at his horns, and then to his slightly wiggling tail behind him, before then, their eyes met.

As if he just woke up from his trance, the boy suddenly gaped.

 _Here it is_ , Ohno thought. _Now he will either throw me that question, or straight up run away from me, just like anybody else._

He had prepared himself for the worst. However, just how surprised Ohno was, because none of what he had guessed came true.

Instead, the boy had asked him an entirely different question: “Are you okay?”

For a moment, it was silence, as Ohno tried to process the boy’s question. The boy looked genuinely concerned, and Ohno had never received such a kind treatment before, that he was currently torn between shock and confusion. And the fact that he was still sprawled on the floor, in the middle of an empty corridor near their campus’ library didn’t help much either.

Hearing no response from Ohno, the boy then gaped again, as if just realizing their awkward situation. The next second, he had crouched down and collected the scattered tubes of oil paint and brushes from the little accident they had earlier: they bumped into each other on the hallway.

The boy was fine, just a bit startled. Ohno was not. He fell backwards, his belongings got scattered, his tail slipped out of the back side of his shirt where he hid it, and his hood slipped down from his head, revealing his horns.

“I’m sorry for earlier. I was busy texting my friend back, that I didn’t see you coming. I’ll be more careful next time. Are you okay? ” The boy repeated. He had put all of Ohno’s belongings back into his tote bag, and now was staring at Ohno again, still with concern in his eyes.

Ohno straightened up his sitting position, receiving the tote bag back from the boy. “Er, yeah…” he finally managed to utter. “I’m okay. Thanks.”

“That’s great,” the boy sounded genuinely relieved hearing Ohno’s answer. He then stood up and offered his hand to help Ohno on his feet again.

Before he could hold his tongue, the first question that crossed Ohno’s mind upon seeing the boy’s unusual reaction to his true form had slipped out of his mouth. “You’re not afraid of me?”

The boy tilted his head and hesitantly said, “Am I supposed to be afraid of you…?”

“Well, no, but—“ Ohno quickly replied, making a waving gesture towards himself. “You know. With all of these—tail, horns, unusual eye color… Usually people will be afraid and run away from me after seeing my true form, so…”

The boy snorted hearing that. ”That’s ridiculous.”

“Huh?”

“Those people,” the boy explained. “Why would they be afraid and run away from you, when you’re—” At this point, their eyes met again, and as if he was hypnotized by Ohno’s electric blue orbs, the boy’s expression suddenly softened, as he continued in a softer voice, “You’re the most beautiful being that I’ve ever seen…”

And those words struck Ohno hard, making him dumbfounded.

Never once in his life did he hear someone called him beautiful, that he didn’t know how to respond to that.

“Er, I mean—“ the boy spoke up again after a moment of awkward silence. It looked like he had just realized what he’d said, and he suddenly became so nervous. “You know… That… Yeah…”

His face suddenly became so red, and Ohno finally laughed. Maybe this was the first time in his life he ever laughed out that loud.

“Well, thank you, I guess?” Ohno said after his laughter subsided. “You’re the first one to say that to me.”

“Yeah? Well... Ahahaha.” The boy rubbed his nape awkwardly.

They were both startled by the ringing of the campus’ bell, which signed that the next lecture would begin soon. The boy immediately checked his watch. “Uh, I have to go now. I still have some more classes after this,” he reluctantly said.

“Yeah, me too,” Ohno replied, already fixing his hood, so now his horns were hidden again. “It’s nice to meet you. I hope we’ll meet again.”

After throwing the boy a wide smile, Ohno then started to walk towards the east building. But when he had barely gone ten meters away from there, he heard the boy called him again.

“How about we meet again at lunch today? If you’re not busy, of course…” he asked Ohno, who smiled again at that.

“Sure.”

“Great. Then I’ll see you at the cafeteria, okay? And oh—can I get your name…?”

Ohno casted his sight down, suddenly feeling a bit shy, but he approached the boy anyway, and stretched his right hand out. “Ohno Satoshi.”

The boy eagerly shook his offered hand, and with a very wide grin he replied, “Aiba Masaki. I hope we can get along well!”

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a bit random, but I hope you enjoy it ^^


End file.
